


Alike

by orphan_account



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dr. Facilier is a old fashioned man, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Im too tired for tags, See Ya., Tired Dr. Facilier, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Alike

_Tiana hummed in delight, Just hearing that Dr.Facilier was still alive soothed her anxieties. Naveen and she had divorced a long time ago, but not only were they still friends. They would usually catch a coffee early in the morning. New Orleans wasn't the perfect City to Tiana, but she could deal. She heard a knock on her door. "It's open." She said, still sitting in her bed with her outfit on. "Hello, Darlin." The doctor greeted, With his cane. "It's always nice seeing you, Tiana." He said. Making the woman giggle "Yeah, yeah. I don't want someone else to get lost in their thoughts." She smirked. "Oops, Still haven't gotten over Naveen yet?" He chuckled. Getting an eye roll from Tiana "Him and I are friends." She said, this time not using "Me" The doctor chuckled, It was funny to him how hard Tiana could try to impress him, And Surprisingly, She always did. The good sir took his hat off, Chuckling_

_"So, I guess you should go open your palace." His shadow said between laughs._

_"Don't speak without my permission." The doctor snapped at his Shadow, Who Tiana could see was very lively_

_"You poor sinner." She said to the real and fake of him. Dark and light, Human... And well shadow. _

_The shadow chuckled, "See, I told you. We're **Alike**_ _", The doctor growled at him._

_"I think he's trying to tell you to be quiet," Tiana claimed, Facilier nodding. "Thank you very much, My doll." He said, Appreciating the girl on her bed. "Why don't you take a seat?" Tiana asked, To which the doctor said "Excuse me." to the shadows below him, Who as he stepped on them after not taking his warning, Scattered and screeched. Making Tiana's room sound like a Demon home. He sat on one of her chairs, Smiling. "How have you been, Tiana my doll?" He smirked, getting a smug reply of "Awake, Sleepyhead." She said, making him realize that he was Dozing off when she spoke. _

_shadows screeched with laughter, "I will pull the curtains down." Dr. Facilier threatened. Then their mouths closed with no complaints. "You're not just gonna turn my apartment into a Voodoo store." It sounded like a protest to the Doctor, but in reality, it was just her complaining for once. That was rare for a while, which was a treat for the Doctor. He wasn't even a doctor really, Just preferred to be called by that. But it wasn't till his shadow had a shift of emotions. Whipping out his cards out of the doctor's side pocket. The shadow of the card spun on the Shadow's hand. Once it stopped, It still floated, turning around with a picture of a death sign. The shadow smirked, Putting it in front of the dozing off doctor, His head turning into a skull. He woke up instantly, Growling at the shadow. It wasn't painted. This time it was his skull. His hat remained attached, The doctor groaned. "Put it back on." His eye sockets were black, Tiana gasped, Sort of scared to see such a weird sight in front of her. The shadow put the card in front of him again. His head appearing again, He shook his head. His shadow was a pathological liar, that's were Facilier got it from. The shadow had been screeching with laughter , So had the others, Which only ticked Facilier off more._

_"Forget about them, Let's just have a nice day."_ _ Tiana said, That's one thing that Facilier could live with, Having a nice day with a friend, or more?_


End file.
